1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cushion, and more particularly, to a cushion for protecting an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many thin articles use brittle plates, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel. During manufacturing processes of the articles, the brittle plates must be transported to downstream manufacturers. The brittle plates are costly and easily broken, so how to reduce or prevent damages during transportation is one of the important issues in the field. Before transported, a thin article is accommodated in a box, and fixing structures that fit with the appearance of the article are used to package the article in the box. The remaining space in the box is filled with cushions such as foam materials to buffer an external impact force, so as to prevent the article from broken. Conventional cushions are usually made of Styrofoam or bubble papers. Because the conventional cushions are easy to be manufactured and lightweight, the conventional cushions are widely used in various kinds of packages.
The external impact force may impact onto a surface or concentrate in a specific point of the box. Therefore, to protect the thin article from breaking of the external impact force, approaches can be used, under the condition of using a single material to form the box and internal packaging structures, such as enhancing the rigidity of the box (increasing the thickness of the box), increasing the internal buffer space (remaining space) of the box, enhancing rigidities of the packaging structures (complexity of the packaging structures), or disposing the packaging structures evenly at six surfaces in the box.
For example, almost all of the cushions used by display panels are formed according to appearances of the display panels, so as to entirely package, support, and fix the display panels. However, for a display panel with a portion having a special appearance (e.g., an edge of the display panel having a protruding hook structure), the portion often is the weakest point. A conventional cushion must be manufactured according to the portion, which makes the surface of the cushion used to hold the display panel significantly reduced (i.e., a large part of the display panel being suspending) and results in that the display panel cannot be firmly cushioned by the cushion and easily shakes. Therefore, if using the conventional cushion, the display panel with the portion having special appearance will be subject to deformation or damages in the box from the impact during stacking, storage, transportation, or dropping.